The Five Days Veronica Worked for Lamb
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Lamb hires Veronica for the receptionist job solely to humiliate her into quitting. However, Veronica has her own plan.


Title: The Five Days Veronica Worked for Lamb (and the Day He Fired Her)  
Rating: NC-17 (insinuation, language, smut)  
Summary: Lamb hires Veronica for the receptionist job solely to humiliate her into quitting. However Veronica has her own plan.  
Spoilers: 2x02  
Characters/Pairings: Veronica/Lamb, Sacks, mentions Keith and Cliff  
Word Count: 5338  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

Day 1:

At first Lamb had thought he would have to be crazy to hire Veronica at the department. As it was he knew she had been up to something when he walked in on her in the interrogation room.

How he had managed to not fire Sacks for leaving her alone in there in the first place escaped him too, but that was a question for another day. Today was about making Veronica working for him worth his while.

He wouldn't fire her, wouldn't let her know it made him itch just knowing she was so close by. He also wouldn't let her see how certain he was she was going to have her hands in every open case she could get her hot little hands on.

But he knew he could make her quit. He just had to think about just how much he could legally get away with. There was a fine line between playing with one's nemesis and sexual harassment in the workplace and he knew it would be his ass if someone like the mayor came in and found out he was the reason for whatever he had Veronica doing.

The second time that day she had brought him his coffee, perfectly made, he found himself wondering what she had done to it. He couldn't take the wondering. She had been too well behaved so far. Especially when talking to him in front of others. He couldn't stand it. She was up to something. She had to be. It wasn't paranoia when he knew she had been out to get him before and he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't pass up this opportunity. It was time to fight back.

"Mars," he called before waving her into his office.

"You called?" she asked as she stood in front of his desk a moment later.

He snapped his gum as he looked her over. "New policy. If you're gonna work here, you're gonna be in uniform," he told her as he tossed her what at first glance seemed to be a deputy's uniform.

"You shouldn't have," she told him, meaning it possibly more than she ever had as she looked to the brown polyester in her hands. "Have you forgotten I'm not a deputy?"

He pointed to the outfit as he spoke, "That's what you're wearing from here on. Don't like it? Quit."

She scoffed with a slight tilt of her head. So that's what he wanted. Oh well. "As you wish," she grinned before turning and heading out of his office.

Ten minutes later she was stepping out of a stall of the women's room to look at herself in the mirror, not that she really wanted to. She already knew it was going to be a horror show but she had to see it for herself before she let anyone else.

For one thing the outfit was at least two sizes too small and given that she was petite anyway was a little scary. The top buttons of the shirt were suspiciously missing, even one more - which already was in danger of popping off - would render it downright indecent. The pants practically looked painted and she was wondering how she had managed to zip them all the way without having to lay down.

_Okay, Rule #1: No sudden movements,_ she mentally told herself. Humiliation. Of course. Lamb wanted her gone. He wanted her to quit. Wouldn't happen, she had made up her mind about that already.

_Do your worst, Deputy. We both know who's going to win,_ she smirked as she headed out of the bathroom with her original clothes in her bag.

* * *

Day 2:

By the next afternoon Lamb had begun to realize the flaw in his plan. Veronica had come into the station wearing the uniform he had ordered her into without an even veiled complaint or threat. In fact she had gone an extra few steps with it that he couldn't have imagined. Correction: He had imagined them, damn near every night, just not in his waking state. Still, he never would have believed this was real had he not seen it for himself.

She had taken the shirt tails at her waist to show off more of that smooth, taut stomach of hers. Clearly an effort to torture him right back. The fucking date bra that had her tits practically up under her chin made it even worse. Maybe they weren't big, but the way she kept putting them in his face when she brought him his coffee and or bear claws made him glad he had a desk in front of him. The fact he could tell when she would practically dance out of his office that she wasn't even wearing a g-string underneath those pants was almost enough to kill him.

"Veronica. In here. Now," he ordered just after his late lunch.

With a smile, Veronica did as she was told. She had even had to adopt a new way of walking in that get-up but so far it had been worth it to watch the sheriff squirm.

"You ever hear of a thing called a dress code?" he asked, failing to disguise his anger.

"This is the uniform you gave me, Sheriff," she replied in her best innocent tone.

"I didn't tell you to wear it like that."

"Well you never asked my size when you picked this out for me so I've had to take a few liberties with it so it would fit properly. It is a little loose in some areas, but as you can see I've taken care of that," she went on as she tugged at the tied shirt tails. She only wished she'd had a camera in there that day, she would have won an Oscar for this innocent act for sure.

"You know how you're supposed to dress when you're here. This Deputy Whore Barbie shit ain't going to cut it."

"You could fire me, Sheriff, if it's so inappropriate," she grinned as she leaned over the desk across from him, giving him a straight shot down her shirt once more.

"Get out. You have work to do." He could threaten her with docked pay, but she wasn't there for the money. Suspending her, like firing her, would prove how badly this was getting to him. He was stuck and he knew it.

"You will is my command, Sheriff," she told him before standing upright and going back to the receptionist desk.

The little bitch. Of course she was onto him.

Of course, too, the term 'onto him' gave him several new unwelcome images. He was supposed to be working but instead he kept catching glances of her walking through the office without a care in the world no matter how much she was showing off and his fantasies were seriously threatening to take over.

Two quick movements and he would have her naked against his desk. With a shake of his head he knew he was in for one long, cold shower tonight.

* * *

Day 3:

"More coffee, Sir?" Veronica smiled sweetly as it she weren't addressing the man she had considered her enemy for the better part of the last two years.

Calling him 'Sir' had been another order of his from her first day. It was to be 'Boss,' 'Sir' or 'Sheriff.' However over the last twenty-four hours Veronica hadn't minded it nearly so much. It was enough to watch him lose yet more brain cells when she called him that as he attempted to subtly glance at her chest and speak at the same time. Especially at times when he had others in his office.

"Yeah. And I expect that Barlow file to be on my desk in five minutes. I asked for it an hour ago."

"Oh, silly me. Must have slipped my mind. Be right back, Sheriff," she practically purred for his benefit.

Gripping his desk, Lamb sat back in his chair and breathed. There wasn't much else he could do. He had nothing he could bust her on, nothing he could fire her for. He couldn't even tell her she could - make that she _should_ - go back to wearing her regular clothes. He couldn't show any weakness, couldn't have her know just how much she was getting to him.

Lamb always knew Veronica would be the death of him. He just hadn't imagined it being this way. Though he counted himself lucky for Keith not having found out about this yet.

The fact he hadn't was suspicious, but still he considered it a good thing.

* * *

Day 4:

Clearly Lamb was having difficulties with his own orders. Veronica knew she shouldn't be so proud of herself or enjoy rubbing it in so much. But she just couldn't help herself. He had wanted her objectified, humiliated and to the brink of quitting. But he had failed, just like she knew he would. She had actually really enjoyed herself over these last few days despite her outfit.

Okay, the drunks and assorted criminals who had been walked through staring at her aside, teasing the sheriff had been fun.

When she would back off, when she would give him a break, she couldn't be sure. To be honest she couldn't be sure she wanted to. He had brought this on himself and no the fact that one or two sudden movements of her own would render her practically naked in the middle of the sheriff's department hadn't been forgotten. She had just been careful. Okay, painfully careful.

Of course she couldn't help the inward thrill she got at knowing just how much she was getting to the sheriff. She had noticed how he tried to not look at her as she walked through the station, how he only stared when he was literally in a position where he could - seated behind that big desk of his.

Veronica really couldn't help herself, she liked the reaction she got from him. She decided it almost made them even for those years when she had been that pubescent girl so enthralled with her daddy's deputy.

True, he hadn't exploited her infatuation with him when she was younger, but she still enjoyed paying him back now. After all, they were still far from even.

* * *

Day 5:

Don was a man. And like any other man, he could only take so much. He had been strong, trying to get Veronica to break. Now he had reached his own breaking point.

That skintight uniform, those tits in his face, smelling her, her doing everything he had told her to, not even catching her going through the files - and he had had new cameras set up just for that purpose. Nothing. Still he was stuck with her.

There was only so much Lamb could handle, only so much Veronica Mars-scented flesh being dangled in front of him that he could take before losing whatever fight he still had left within himself. At least when she was jailbait he had that to keep himself in check. Now? Yeah. Now he was fucked.

He could only hope that by the end of this night he would be able to say his fantasies of finally fucking Veronica Mars had become real.

"Veronica, you're working late," he told her as he stormed through the office that night.

She didn't even have a chance to respond before he was out the door. Looking around, she knew that would mean when he came back it would be just them.

When she realized she finally was the only one in the office she lost her ability to keep certain thoughts from her mind. Like if this would finally be the night he would fire her, if this was a new test for her to see if she would stay out of the files - the new cameras she knew were there had been the only things to keep her away for the time being since she knew she couldn't disable them without him knowing. Or worse: Him following through on what she couldn't completely deny that she wanted.

She had decided already she would blame it on the cliché cop porn themes Cliff had put in her head earlier that day when he finally saw the uniform. In the meantime, Lamb would be back any minute and when he got back she would either be out of a job she didn't despise or she would indeed be just as fucked as she was realizing she wanted to be by him.

"Office, now," Lamb snapped - literally - when he got back, only pausing a moment to glance at her before quickly striding into his office.

Veronica all but jumped at his command, not having expected him to come in when he did, nor as loudly as he had. She couldn't really remember the last time she had seen him this intense and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Still, she followed him all the same.

"If you plan to fire me, you can go ahead and do it. Not that you really have anything to fire me for since you know I haven't gone through the files or told my dad about your open cases, but -"

Her words were cut off by Lamb all too easily pinning her back against the wall of his office, neither even caring his door was still open when his mouth instantly covered hers in a hard, harsh kiss both would deny having been expecting and wanting all damn week.

"I knew you'd crack sooner or later," Veronica sighed out when Lamb broke their kiss and began a new oral attack, this time at her neck. When she had begun clinging to him she didn't know or care, all that mattered to her then was that he would never stop.

"Says the girl who was shoving her tits in my face every chance she had," he shot back as he switched sides and ran one hand up under her shirt until he filled his grasp with her breast. Giving it a not so gentle squeeze and taking a moment to enjoy the moan she had surely meant to suppress, he repeated the same maneuver with his other hand dipping behind her to her ass.

"I wasn't the one who picked the outfit out or ordered me into it," she shot back even as she ran her hands down his back and tugged his uniform shirt out of his pants.

"I didn't tell you to make those alterations," he volleyed as he pressed her closer to him.

"I haven't heard you complaining about them," she smirked as she twisted her hips against his, more than slightly enjoying the rise she was getting out of him.

Lowering his mouth to the shell of her ear, he nipped her earlobe before telling her, "Until today I'd never wanted to see you on my cock more then when I walked into the office that day and saw those alterations."

Veronica couldn't help the low moan that escaped her as she pressed even further into Lamb. Trapped between his surprisingly firm body and the wall, she hated having to admit it but this felt damn good. Being claimed, owned, wanted, needed - by _him._ Maybe it had been a long week, maybe he had broken her, maybe he had gotten what he wanted, but right then he wasn't the only one.

Her head was swimming and wondered for a moment if he wasn't attempting to kiss the hate out of her when his lips fused to hers once more. Already she had kissed him back when a week ago she would have tasered him for this right then all she wanted was more. The need for oxygen be damned, this was way more important.

"All of that time hating," he sighed against her cheek as he ran his lips down along her jaw and neck, "we could've been doing this instead."

_Of course he'd mention that._ "Enough talking," she sighed out as his hand skimmed down her ribs and stomach before reaching her khaki pants.

"Still can't admit when I'm right," he smirked when his fingers dipped below her waistband. He sighed out his approval when he realized how right he had been about her not wearing anything under those skintight khakis. "I'd even be willing to put money on the fact you're already dripping for me."

"Wrong, as usual," she groaned when he less than tenderly nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Doesn't feel that way to me, Mars," he told her before looking her over again, momentarily hypnotized by the lust clouding her eyes and rising and falling of that chest he hadn't stopped staring at all week.

Veronica gasped when his fingertips brushed her clit as his hand ventured further. The heat was pouring off of her and Lamb locked his eyes onto hers before he slipped his middle finger into her. He had been right and there was no way in hell she could deny it now.

Any doubts he had left about her not wanting to go through with this were blasted away when he felt her muscles tighten a second before she raised up to kiss him again.

"This is completely unfair," she groaned when she went to unhook his gun belt.

"What?" he all but panted as he took his hand back and undid the one button of her top, quickly going to work at the knot she had tied at her waist.

"Three good rips and I'm naked. Meanwhile you've still got all of this on," she sighed as she let his belt and radio clatter to the floor before switching her attention to the buttons of his shirt. Even then she only unbuttoned just enough to where she could raise it up for him to lift it and his undershirt off together.

In return, Lamb pushed her now open top off of her shoulders, watching as Veronica let it fall to the floor before he brought the straps of her bra down, Veronica lifting her arms out of them a second later.

Veronica met him full force when Lamb pressed forward and claimed her lips in another hungry kiss they were both sure would leave them bruised. Small price to pay for ownership, they wordlessly agreed.

He busied his hands instantly when they moved to her back even while hers returned to his pants. One flick of his fingers and he was taking the unnecessary scrap of blue lace from her body and tossing it aside.

Don eagerly swallowed the moan that escaped Veronica's throat when he finally filled his hands with her breasts and squeezed both just enough to make her moan again. Those were sounds he knew already he would never tire of. Veronica Mars moaning for him and in that moment he was convinced nothing may ever make him harder.

Never one to let herself be outdone, Veronica went to the snap and zipper of his khaki pants and reveled in the groan she elicited from him when her slender hand dipped into them. A moment later she couldn't help but smile slightly into the kiss when she shoved his pants passed his hips with one hand while her other slowly ran over his still cotton-imprisoned bulge that she more than enjoyed knowing she was responsible for.

Veronica returned the fierce exchange even still when he took his hands back only long enough to press her body against his. Having to abandon her own exploration given their closeness, she laced her arms around Don's neck and sighed into his mouth when she felt his hands move to her pants. Two quick flicks of his fingers and she was able to shimmy out of them.

In seconds he was next and it was Veronica's turn once again to swallow his groan of approval as her hand ghosted along his nearly solid length again.

"I think you like that," she smirked before closing her hand around his thick shaft and gave him a few quick pumps.

"I'd like it more if you were using more then just your hands," he stated, a hint of challenge in his voice. Still, it took all Don had not to thrust into her fist. His long-awaited fantasy of taking her in his office was clearly about to come true and his body was clearly ready for it.

Noting that very fact coupled with his words, Veronica only flashed him another grin before moving to her knees. She had wanted this for even longer than she had let on and tasting him had been a fantasy of hers for longer than she would even admit to herself.

Don's breath hitched as he watched her perfect, pink mouth draw closer to him.

"I think you want me, _Sheriff_, she told him as her hands ran up his thighs and to his hips as she kissed along his abdomen.

Don moved one hand to the back of her blonde head, smoothing her hair while trying to maneuver her closer. For years he had only imagined feeling her lips around him and he knew that the real thing would surpass even his most vivid fantasies.

"How much do you want it, Mars?" he asked finally.

She only smiled before running her tongue teasingly up the underside of his dick, licking him as though he were the sexiest popsicle on the hottest day of the year.

He let out a low curse when her hand moved to cup his balls, unsure if he was more turned on by the sight or feel. The fact that mischievous glint was still in her eyes as she looked up at him only made it even better. This was real, she was real, naked and on her knees and oh so close to giving him a blowjob right there in his office.

Veronica let her tongue swirl over his tip when she reached it again, lapping at the moisture that had gathered during her earlier ministrations.

When she finally took him into her mouth, Lamb knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up. He refused to think about how the hell she learned this, instead choosing to focus on just how thankful he was that he was the one getting to enjoy it now. Even if just a little too much when she picked up her pace and started to suck harder as she pulled back again.

Veronica was more than a little surprised when he pulled her away a few pumps later. Here she thought his quickened breaths had meant she was doing good.

"Up," he panted before she could ask.

Veronica had been on her feet for all of what seemed to be three seconds before Lamb had her pressed against his office wall again only to kneel down in front of her and lift one of her legs over his shoulder. One good tease deserved another and she had gotten a taste of him, it was only fair for him to repay the favor. Add to that her sweet musk had been filling his senses ever since he had gotten those pants off of her, he wanted more.

Her head fell back against the wall with a soft _thump_ when his tongue darted straight to her clit. No pretense, no waiting, no fumbling. The man knew his target was front and center and clearly he had no desire to waste any more time in proving it.

Veronica hadn't even noticed her hips beginning to buck in time with his mouth or that her fingers had taken hold of his hair in a desperate attempt to keep him right there.

The rest of her body reclining against the wall, Lamb's hands at her hips to keep her steady with his head between her legs. Veronica never wanted to lose the sight but damn it her eyes refused to stay open. Bastard just had to know how to lick her.

Despite the death grip she had on him and the surging in his own body, Lamb knew he wasn't going to relinquish his task yet. She had toyed with him but he intended to prove to her he was good for something, most definitely the last thing she likely expected.

When one of his hands came up to grasp one of her breasts again, Veronica was convinced she was about to lose it then and there. Or possibly pass out. Part of her was furious with him, as usual. Who the hell had told him he was allowed to know her like this? That he could be this _talented?_ She would taser him for it later, for now Don Lamb's tongue was still flicking over her clit and the combined effort of his large, strong hand at her breast was working her into a downright desperate frenzy. She needed release but so far each time she had gotten close he had slowed down. Payback for earlier, she decided, but it was still pissing her off. Or it would have if she wasn't so fucking turned on.

"Beg me," he told her in a tone that made her shiver. Or maybe it was his breath falling over her wet folds that had done it, either way they had both felt it.

"What?" she breathed.

"You want to get off? Beg me," he stated before he let his tongue circle her clit all too slowly.

"Fuck. Get me off, Lamb."

"Not even close," he replied before repeating the maneuver, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger for good measure.

She gasped at the sensations running through her, but she knew she had to say it. At least if she wanted him to put her out of her misery. "Please, Lamb, please get me off."

For half a second he considered making her call him Sheriff again, but decided it was good enough for now. He could save that for when he finally had her on his desk.

"Yes," she moaned when his lips circled her needful bud and began a steady rhythm. It was more than enough and she knew then exactly why he had her leg draped over his shoulder with one hand still at her hip. It was the only way to keep her from falling when the wave hit her. Her heel digging into his shoulder blade, her shoulders pressing back against the unyielding wall, her hips as far out as they would go to keep the contact with his mouth and her hand still grasping his hair. She came with a sharp shudder and a high-pitched gasp, her orgasm almost taking her by surprise. Lamb stayed with her until her body calmed, his tongue lapping at her juices as she came down from the high.

Only when he set her leg back down, disentangled her hand from his hair and stood before her again did Veronica knew it was her turn to give. If the look in his eyes and raging erection were any indication, he most definitely still wanted her and to her surprise, she still wanted him.

"Ready when you are, Sheriff," she grinned as she closed her hand around him again, lifting her other leg to his hip.

Instead, he closed his hand over hers and released her grip before pulling her into another harsh kiss before finally managing, "Desk."

Veronica nodded. As much as she liked the fantasy of her favorite adversary taking her against the wall of his office, his desk would clearly be the better option.

"You could've mentioned earlier how much better that uniform looks on your office floor," Veronica smirked as she hopped up onto the side of his desk even as Lamb kissed along her neck and throat, his hands busying themselves at her thigh and breast.

"Would've ruined the surprise," he sighed against the moistened trail his lips had left along her skin.

"Speaking of surprises," she smirked as she hooked her right leg around his hip and bent her knee to draw him as close as possible to her.

"I'm getting the idea you don't want to wait anymore," he replied when she wrapped her both legs around his hips and pulling him closer to her again.

"You're catching on quick," she told him before kissing him again.

It was after another moment that she broke the kiss and breathed against the shell of his ear, "I want you to fuck me, _Sheriff._"

Magic words, he decided as he entered her with a swift thrust a second later.

Veronica couldn't claim to be surprised when she felt her second orgasm building in her body. Don was no fumbling teenager, he knew damn well what he was doing, which spots to hit and after just a few strokes had figured out which ones had the most affect on her. The fact he had added his all too talented, seemingly never still fingers to the mix at her clit had sent her over the edge sooner than she had hoped.

Don couldn't say he minded himself, he had been sure he just might die if he had been made to wait any longer to take her. But when he felt her muscles coil and flutter out him he knew he had held on for as long as he could.

Veronica did her best to keep her victorious smile from her face when he groaned out what one could consider an attempt at her name and saw his arms tremble with the force of trying to keep himself steady atop her.

"Not bad for a receptionist, I take it?" she smirked finally even as she ran her short nails down his smooth back.

"Three. Fucking Years," he panted, each word punctuated with a kiss long her jaw.

"Careful, Sheriff, someone might think you considered it worth the wait," she smirked as she turned her head to grant him easier access to her neck.

"You're one to talk," he smirked back as he looked down at her.

Veronica softly groaned at the loss when he stood a moment later, sliding out of her before he retrieved his boxers from the floor and pulled them back on and finally moving to sit in his chair.

Already she knew she should be proclaiming that this didn't happen, that it was some bout of temporary insanity brought on by the lack of oxygen due to her tight uniform. But clearly she was still suffering from it because at the moment she had no problem admitting what they had just done.

"Mars?" he asked, still just out of breath enough for Veronica to inwardly smirk at her victory even as his voice stirred her from her reverie.

"Lamb."

He almost hated to do this to her while she was still lying stark naked on his desk and enjoying her afterglow, but he said it anyway. "You're fired."

"What?" she demanded as she sat straight up and spun halfway around on his desk to face him in front of his chair. She finally gave him what he - what they - wanted and he was _still_ firing her?

He shrugged. "Screwing employees is pretty high on the list of what a sheriff can't do."

Her anger slightly subsiding, she asked, "So in other words you're firing me because you're expecting this to happen again?"

"Mm-hmm," he smirked as he moved his hands back to her ass and pulled her to the edge of his desk, her legs dangling off the side and her feet resting on the arm rests of his chair. "You're not gettin' rid of me this easy," he added as he dipped his head and alternated kisses along her inner thighs.

Lamb knew he had been forgiven for firing her when he heard that all familiar sigh of approval and felt one of her hands in his hair as he inched his mouth upwards.

The End


End file.
